Traidores
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Ella rechazó al dios de la muerte. Él decepcionó a la diosa de la justicia. Pero ella era delicada como tierna y él era un asesino de sangre fría que alguna vez se hizo llamar a sí mismo "santo". Quizás de haber nacido en los lugares opuestos, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.


_[One-Shot]_

**Traidores**

—Aspros & Chris—

_Ella rechazó al dios de la muerte. Él decepcionó a la diosa de la justicia. Pero ella era delicada como tierna y él era un asesino de sangre fría que alguna vez se hizo llamar a sí mismo "santo". Quizás de haber nacido en los lugares opuestos, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes. Y en vez de amarse como lo hacían, hayan peleado el uno contra el otro hasta la muerte. _

**D**isclaimer:

_Saint Seiya_ © Masami Kurumada

_SS: The Lost Canvas _© Shiori Teshirogi

_Traidores_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: WHAT IF? | Un poco de OOC. | NO Pedofilia (?) | Lemon.

**N**otas: Es la primera vez que voy a trabajar con esta pareja... y según mis cálculos, Chris es sumamente más joven que Aspros así que espero no venga una turba molesta a intentar lincharme por shippearlos. Debido a que no me he leído aun el gaiden de Aspros (DESHORA, DESGRACIA) y lo que apenas sé lo que visto en la Wiki o alguien me lo contó, aviso desde ahora que no voy a ser leal a la trama original.

Tomemos esto como un WHAT IF? de acuerdo jajaja.

En fin, saludos y ojalá les guste.

**E**dades en el fic, no quiero problemas acá 7u7:

Aspros: 34 años.

Chris: 21 años.

¿Todos felices y contentos? Bueno, vamos allá entonces.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Hoy como otras noches, Chris Walden estuvo a punto de rozar el cielo con las manos, o el infierno con los pies, sea como sea, todo habría valido la pena.

No se contenía a la hora de reaccionar pervertidamente ante el placer que estaba recibiendo. Sus propios gemidos extraños hace mucho que dejaron de avergonzarla. Meciendo sus caderas en círculos y a veces dando saltos, ocasionando que su interior se sintiese cada vez más estimulado y caliente, ansioso por llegar hasta el final con él, sólo con él, fueron más rápido ante el próximo orgasmo.

El hombre que la sostenía de su cintura, ayudándola con sus movimientos, soltaba pequeños y roncos gruñidos mientras Chris lo recibía en su interior una y otra vez.

—¡As-Aspros! —gimió ella con fuerza mientras se aferraba intensamente a las sábanas de la cama y arqueaba la espalda más hacia atrás.

Exhaló agotada segundos después, moviendo sus caderas sobre las de él provocando que el orgasmo los dejase satisfechos a ambos. Él se vino adentro, la sujetó con firmeza hasta que la última gota de semen salió de él, para que Chris no se apartara (como si eso fuese a suceder), luego ella casi sonrió ante la sensación de su semilla abriéndose paso entre su carne. Jamás podría ser capaz de describir todo lo que él provocaba en ella antes, durante y después de hacer el amor.

Sólo podría llamarlo de ese modo: "amor".

Luego de alcanzar el clímax, respirando muy agitada y sintiendo cómo él bajaba sus ásperas manos por encima de sus piernas, Chris se incorporó para agacharse hacia enfrente y besarlo aun si su largo cabello les cubría a ambos como una segunda sábana o una cortina.

Fue sólo cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento que Chris se quitó de encima para acostarse a su lado en la cama. Lo abrazó por encima, sonriendo con calidez.

—Deberías dormir —masculló Aspros, respirando entrecortadamente como ella. Chris negó con la cabeza, dando un tierno beso a su pectoral izquierdo—, debes hacerlo. Hazme caso.

Chris volvió a negar. Aspros soltó un suspiro que daba a entender que se rendía, lo que hizo que ella se riese un poco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él en el instante en el que Chris se sentó. Aun con la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana, Aspros pudo mirar las señas que ella hizo con sus manos.

_"Sabes que no busco ser una carga. No debo dormir, lo sabes. Nos buscan. Conozco tu fuerza, querido, pero quisiera que tú reconocieras un poco más la mía" _Chris bajó las manos, cruzando los brazos por encima de sus pechos, mirándolo con un poco de reproche.

Más bien un tierno puchero.

Viéndola con amor, Aspros se sentó también para tomarla de las mejillas.

—Conozco tu fuerza, Chris, pero sencillamente no me apetece dejarte pelear. —Luego de escuchar eso, ella torció un poco la boca, en notable desacuerdo—. Sabes que hace mucho, permití que mi propio hermano gemelo fuese maltratado, insultado… y rechazado —su rostro demostró ese pesar—. Jamás me perdonaría si permitiese que tú pases por lo mismo. Aun si fuese un rasguño, yo nunca podría perdonarme si sufres estando a mi lado.

Ablandando su gran corazón, Chris comprendió el punto de Aspros sin ningún problema. De hecho, siempre había soñado con conocer a su cuñado, quien todavía era un misterio para ella pues Aspros no era muy abierto con ese tema. Sólo sabía su nombre: Defteros. A veces Chris, temiendo mucho averiguar la respuesta, se preguntaba si ese afán de callar de su amante se debía a que ni él mismo sabía cómo sería su hermano a estas alturas de sus vidas. Era una total injusticia que dos hermanos que debían quererse y protegerse, estuviesen tan separados.

Ambos ahora estaban muy lejos de Grecia. Lejos del Santuario, lejos de los Walden. Lejos de la mirada de los dioses que luchaban entre sí.

Pero a su modo, ambos habían sido atacados por diversos enemigos que buscaban vengarse de Athena y Hades por medio de ambos.

Hace algunos años, apenas pudieron escapar cuando un hombre llamado Yōma de Mefistófeles trató de convencer a Aspros de levantarse contra el Santuario y contra su hermano gemelo, quien Yōma declaraba, planeaba usurpar su lugar como santo; y del Patriarca Sage, quien elegiría sin duda a Sisyphus de Sagitario como su sucesor, dejándole a Aspros sin nada. Era una pena que Chris haya estado cerca para alejar a Yōma (apenas) para aferrarse a Aspros y hacerlo volver en sí mismo, pues ya estaba demasiado confundido y lleno de oscuridad por las palabras y el poder de Yōma.

Ella pudo devolverle la confianza luego de tanta palabrería malintencionada de su compañero, quien la miró sorprendido de que apareciera. Yōma, al saber que no conseguiría nada de Aspros, los atacó a ambos y por suerte, juntos, pudieron vencerle. No lo mataron, pero sí le dejaron muy herido hasta que el espectro, por sí mismo, se retiró.

Luego de eso, ambos habían desertado.

Ella rechazó al dios de la muerte al no aceptar la armadura de Cetus.

Declaró que su hermana podía quedársela porque no iba a derramar sangre jamás en nombre de la oscuridad. Se convirtió en una traidora al no unirse a Yōma cuando éste intentó convencerla de hacerlo y acompañarlo para matar a Athena, reclamando su lugar como espectro.

Aspros por su lado, supo que había defraudado a la diosa de la justicia cuando se dejó confundir.

Afectado y avergonzado de lo que pudo haber pasado, Aspros renunció a su armadura. Dejó que ésta se desprendiese de su cuerpo, y más tarde Chris sabría que ésta había sido enviada al hermano gemelo de Aspros, Defteros, sin explicación alguna.

¿Creerían que estaban muertos?

Mientras Aspros la besaba con ternura, ahí en esa cama en la casa humilde en la que ambos vivían ahora como un par de comerciantes de medicinas, Chris se preguntó en cómo habrían sido las cosas de haber nacido en los sitios opuestos. De haber sido así, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Y en vez de amarse como lo hacían, ahora estuviesen peleado el uno contra el otro hasta la muerte por el honor de sus respectivos dioses?

Chris llegó a una conclusión rápida, dejando que Aspros la acostase abajo de él sin dejar de besarla.

Nada habría cambiado. Él la habría encontrado, ella se habría enamorado y él al final se dejaría envolver por su luz.

Porque los dos eran traidores. En el fondo lo eran a mucha honra. Y no se avergonzaban por eso.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**•**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Algo rápido de esta pareja que... bueno, también me gusta jajaja._

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
